Use of sealed capsules of the above type in a percolating machines is described, for example, in EP-1 219 217 and EP-1 295 554 of the same Applicant and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,596.
In percolating machines employing non-sealed capsules, percolation is normally performed by sealing a capsule axially and in fluidtight manner between a sprinkler of a pressurized-hot-water dispensing assembly and a piston movable to and from the sprinkler and having an outflow conduit for the percolated beverage.
The same method cannot be used when employing sealed capsules of the type described above, which are made of deformable material incapable of withstanding the axial compression to which non-sealed capsules are normally subjected to ensure fluidtight engagement of their end walls with the sprinkler at one end and with the piston at the other.